Hermoine x Draco
by Applurr
Summary: Hermoine x Draco fanfiction.


**A.N: **This is to all Draco/Hermoine fans. Especially my lovely people who I follow on Tumblr, your awesome graphics makes me want to write more but sorry, I'm limited, I guess you'd know how much I fail at writing when you read this. I love your love to them and respect that faithfulness you have *Heart*

Hope you like it, this was written just now, no re-reading .. spell-checking happened .. so I apologize v.v

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to its respective owners. ^ w ^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A death sentence in itself<strong>

* * *

><p>I started chasing after her. She was fading away, her hair turning into a creamy cloud of blur, her shawl beckoning me from behind. Her feet picking speed up, the walls of greenery that surrounded us was stretching into an infinite length and I realized that I wasn't even close to her.<p>

Her laughter echoed through my ears, low, distant and frail. That soft sound that made my heartbeats multiply; a sweet, tinkling octaves descended from the sun; a golden rhythm. Why was she running away? Why couldn't I catch up to her?

"Come on," I thought I heard her say. However the sound was broken a little, hoarse even. I could feel sweat seeping from my forehead deridingly, as if the wide strides were eating away my strength, as if my yearning for her exhausted my power. The thought of her voice entering my body made my body warm with content, my mind felt at peace that her voice reached it and stroked it.

_He .. her .. moi .. ne_, I couldn't find my voice. Where was my voice? What was happening?

Something suddenly fell on my face. A cold drop of dew? It trickled down from my cheek to my lips, searing throw my skin, horrendously clawing away at it. Where was I? I couldn't tell anymore. There's only her, her sweet fragrance like sweet peaches mixed with chamomile, it was ambiguous. A pearly breeze ran through her hair, gleaming and glowing, turning her hair into a river of Flavescent braids. The idea of the dew was fragile against her scent and soon my mind trailed off to picturing her face.

I was able to imagine her deep brown eyes which always reflected thoughts I couldn't comprehend, perhaps even scoff at. The irises how they were defined by a strong line, eyelashes circling them, shadowing the beauty of them, safeguarding you from plunging into them, from drowning into them. How my heart raced … I feared for it, feared that it might stop and then I'd lose the ability to see her, to feel her warmth.

My hand moved from my side, my fingers spreading as I stretched my arm in the attempt of holding her but I can only see my pale skin turning paler, transparent, changing into a chocked blue color. _Hermoine_.

I wanted to stop, perhaps grow a voice from the life in the greenery that seemed to filled my vision, engulf her into a beauteous pistachio colored cloth. My breath was surrounding me somehow, I could feel it. Cold, stuttering, heavy and weak. I shut my eyes, perhaps if I open them again, the view would become a bit clearer. But my eyes wouldn't close, I kept seeing her moving, running away, _from me?_

Suddenly, I felt rage boiling in me, reaching to limits I never knew I had, my heart burned with dudgeon, I felt my face hot, the sweat that oozed earlier turning now to vapor. Why couldn't I touch her? Why wasn't I near her, holding her hand, caressing her cheek? Why couldn't I scream out her name? Tell her that I was behind her. But mostly, I wanted to know why was she crying. Yes, that was the question that was the spark to my eruption. I erupted with blind anger, I couldn't understand. Was she laughing? Was she crying? Was she screaming? My skin revolted me, my very soul nauseated me and my power .. oh, how that disgusted me.

Who was I? I couldn't even hold the one I love and, I couldn't ask her about her state, I couldn't lock my gaze with hers, I couldn't do anything. I was far away, there were no bridges, no lines, no chains that linked me to her. It seemed that my love for her was more than frail, a feeble, merely meager touch of a butterfly's wing on a flower petal; no effect whatsoever.

_Hermoine._

_Hermoine,_

_Hermoine._

Why wouldn't she answer me? Why wouldn't she hear me? Was there a barrier between us? A hurdle I couldn't see? My eyes darted in every direction, searching for a clue that might make this case less elusive. None. Nothing. No hint at all.

I wanted to cry. There's nothing I could do; I was absolutely deprived of any picture of power, needless to say a faint manifestation of it was utterly demolished. My tears ran cold against my hot flesh, cooling down the rage and turning it into a pathetic pity. It soothed me, however, knowing that I was able to do one thing: crying. It made me fall into a fit of relaxed nerves, it made me feel human. I started wailing, perhaps a voice might slip and she would hear but soon that hope of indoctrination shattered, my voice was still lost.

The world abruptly fell into a trance, I was hearing a melody, a fey tune. A humming? But soon, I realized .. a requiem. Who died? I focused my gaze at her back, lest I get distracted and lose her track. The requiem was louder, creeping into my ears, drowning any other sound.

Fear.

Fear… I was afraid. Why was I frightened? My flesh crawled, my hairs stood and my breathing chocked. I was hearing someone … they were calling my name… no, cursing my name, my surname. Laughter .. I distinguished a faint laugh and then another, a group of laughter stung the requiem.

"Stop,"

I could have sworn my heart stopped, but I wasn't sure. Her voice was so very near it was tangible. I felt my muscles moving, a smile forming on my face. A face I wasn't sure I could relate to. Everything was fine, I knew that much, now that I could hear her voice loud and clear.

"Draco,"

My world turned black, she disappeared, the requiem vanished, the warmth unheard of, the smile all but gone, the glistening light unseen. I wanted to shout, I felt suffocated, no… I wanted to see her. Why did she go?

"It wasn't your fault," her voice broken again, coarse, sweet. "I forgive you," she whispered.

I wanted to hold her near me, place her between my arms and feel that secure sense of happiness. But I was only smelling strange odors, deadly, lethal, fatal smells of rotten beasts and monstrous sites. That coppery smell of blood that drenched my nostrils was only what I smelled.

"Rest .. Rest in peace,"

An echo .. a lightning bolt .. a death sentence in itself.


End file.
